


Is It Hot In Here Or Is It Just Me?

by CrestfallenCrest27



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bad Flirting, Firefighter AU, Fluff, M/M, Seriously Ohm there's no time for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestfallenCrest27/pseuds/CrestfallenCrest27
Summary: "'I’m a firefighter and you started a fire in your kitchen but you’re still flirting with me even though you’re not wearing pants and I’m carrying you down a ladder. Stop complimenting my muscles for fucks sake au'"





	Is It Hot In Here Or Is It Just Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by hammeredarmie on Tumblr
> 
> So as I started writing this, i realized that I don't know a thing about firefighting so I just kinda winged it as best as I could. Also, there's a lot of flirting in this and I suck at flirting so maybe it won't seem too awkward!! Enjoy!! - Crest <3

"Okay, so maybe we could've met in totally different circumstances." 

Luke was absolutely floored by how chill this guy was and it was almost impressive, to say the least. Not everyone that managed to set their kitchen aflame managed to shrug it off with an embarrassed laugh and a sheepish smile on their face but this guy most definitely managed to do just that. 

According to Jonathan, the fire had started in the guy's kitchen, and unlucky for the guy, the kitchen was RIGHT next to the damn exit to his apartment. So while the fire was relatively small, the owner of the apartment room was still trapped in the room by the fire, with smoke rapidly filling the room. So, Luke and Jonathan chose the next best route of action. Since the room was only on the second floor, they aligned their ladder to the window and each climbed in. Jonathan focused on getting the fire under control, while Luke focused on finding the resident who had called for them.

Luke wasn't expecting it to be a cheeky little son of a bitch who stared up at him with nervous eyes and an embarrassed smile. In nothing but his briefs. For fuck's sake. 

"Alright," Luke suddenly announced, trying to look everywhere BUT at the guy in front of him who nervously wrung his hands together as he stared down the firefighter curiously. "C'mon, we're getting out of here before you choke to death."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jon's shoulders shaking with laughter as he tried to get the fire under control in the kitchen. Of course, he'd find this sort of shit funny. Then again, last time they had to save a near naked person from a fire, Jon was the one who had to handle that one. Karma was a bitch, he supposed. 

"Uh-- Maybe I should put on pants. Unless you like the view-- YIKES--" The boy's flirty suggestion was interrupted immediately when a groan of frustration left Luke's throat as he thought over how he was NOT paid enough for this, so he marched over and grabbed the smaller man, throwing him over his shoulder with ease. 

"Yeah, I don't think fucking flirting in your burning apartment is a nice idea, man." Luke scolded the man, who could only giggle nervously at the whole event. Luke really wasn't getting paid enough for this. "Jon, you got this shit handled?"

As Luke headed back to the window, he looked back towards his partner who quickly began to get the fire under control and Luke couldn't help the swell of pride he felt in his chest as he watched the other. Jon turned back around with a wave, grin hidden behind the mask he wore to protect him from the smoke. Luke took that as a yes, and began to climb out of the window with the wiggling half-naked man in his arms. 

"I uh-- I can climb down myself-- I'm really not hurt or burned or anything--" The boy insisted but the tighter grip from Luke made him stop that real quick. As Luke carried him down the ladder, he was speechless at how strong the other was and, for some fucking reason, decided that it was a good idea to move his hands over to his arm and squeeze. "...Holy shit, you're really strong and muscular." 

Luke almost choked and dropped him off the ladder. 

"Dude, seriously? I'm saving you out of your flaming apartment, and all you can say is how muscular I am?" 

The guy's hands quickly retracted from Luke's arm like he had been caught in some sort of forbidden act and Luke couldn't help the grin from appearing on his face. "S-Sorry, I'm just uh-- I..." Whatever the boy wanted to say was suddenly caught in his throat. "...Nevermindsorry." 

Luke shrugged a bit, finally getting his feet onto the ground, placing the boy down next to him. By now, the entire building was evacuated for safety purposes and a paramedic had arrived on scene to check on the situation. Luke considered heading back up the ladder to help Jon out but first, he was pretty curious. "What's your name anyway, dude? What did you do to your fucking kitchen?"

Luke watched as the boy suddenly glanced around the area, taking notice of the people who stood outside, some confused, others irritated by having to leave their homes so late at night. Some managed to put two and two together and began to direct their glares at the cause, who began to giggle nervously. Finally, he looked away from the crowd and focused directly on Luke's face, face going red. 

"Ryan-- Friends call me Ohm. Ohmwrecker, sometimes. Mostly because-- ah. You know, nicknames can get pretty out of control." 

The guy, Ryan, was rambling and Luke couldn't help but scoff a little at it. Finally, he smirked and tilted his head to get a better look at the boy in front of him. Messy brown hair, wide brown eyes, pale skin that showed that the fucker hardly left the house, much like Jon himself. "Wrecker? What the fuck do you wreck? Besides kitchens, of course."

Ryan flushed in embarrassment, running a hand through his messy hair as the other hand went straight to his pocket-- or what would have been his pocket, had he been wearing pants. "Oh--Shit--" Luke laughed and Ryan began to step back to try and escape the scene as he remembered that he was standing out in the open with nothing but briefs. 

"Yeah, you're rocking the little booty shorts tonight, huh?" Luke whistled a bit, eyes trailing down with a smirk on his face. 

Ryan groaned in annoyance, running a hand over his face and Luke didn't miss how red his cheeks got. The hand covered his mouth and muffled his words. "Jus' forget it..." Luke snickered and shrugged before turning back to the later. 

"Fine, I'll let you go for now, since I need to go help my partner save your apartment and you need to let the paramedics check you out."

"What, like you just were?" Ryan's words caught Luke off guard but a smirk quickly replaced the dumbfounded look that made its way onto his face. 

"I seem to remember someone talking about how muscular I was earlier." Luke pointed out, reminding Ryan of what had happened earlier. Ryan opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and Luke considered that a victory. "Now, can I go help Jon now, or do you have something else that wants to come out of that pretty mouth of yours?"

Ryan stared up at Luke, and Luke stared back. They were each daring the other to say something else, he knew, before Ryan yielded with a smile. "No, no... Not now anyway. Maybe I'll have some words for you later, if you're curious." The flirty smile was back on Ryan's features and Luke had to admit that the boy gained his curiosity. 

"Fine by me. You go sit with the paramedics and lemme go finish cleaning up your mess. I'll come back soon and we can... you know. Work something out." Was he really asking someone out while he was still on the clock? Yes. Yes he was. 

And Ryan was happy to accept. "Alright, cool. I'll be here waiting, Mister Firefighter." The man winked and Luke barked out a laugh at the fact that he just asked the guy out and he hadn't even introduced himself yet. 

"My name is Luke." He gestured to himself, turning to head back to the ladder. "...By the way, saying this right now. I'm down for anything, but I think I'm gonna pass on letting you cook dinner for me."

And with that, Luke jumped onto the ladder and fled the scene, smiling at the words that Ryan shouted back after him. 

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, YOU SHIT!" 

Luke was really going to like this one.


End file.
